Uncertainty
by WhiteLadyoftheRing
Summary: AU, Royai. When recruiting the Elrics for the State Alchemy Exam, Roy Mustang stumbles across some information that changes his and Hawkeye's lives forever. Loosely follows the story of the manga. Chapter Five posted.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Don't own FMA.

_Author's Note: Okay, finally decided to post. I'm a few chapters ahead so . . . yeah. There's no way I'll have this whole story written before I post it, so might as well start now. Loosely based off the Young Elrics Saga (parts I and II) from my NaNo/100 Themes, 'A Blue September Morning'. Very loosely. This is AU, Royai, and most likely EdWin and Alxpseudo-OC (you'll see) in the future. Takes place soon after the Ishbal war. Being AU, I've taken oodles of liberties, particularly with the timeline. Woops. Due to said liberties, there will be these lovely things called 'plotholes'. Fortunately, I plan on dealing with them the way my favorite author, Jasper Fforde, does - drawing attention to them before promptly dropping them._

_ Preamble and ramble aside, let's get this show on the road!_

* * *

_**Prologue**_

When they said Risembool was a small town, he never thought they meant _this_ small.

"So, Lieutenant Colonel Mustang," the old man asked, "why are you looking for the Elrics?"

Roy Mustang rearranged himself a little uncomfortably in the old wooden cart and pulled out the paperwork, looking it over once more – a much welcomed break from the same old countryside rolling by. "I heard that the Elric brothers in Risembool are seeking to become alchemists. I looked into their history, thinking to recruit them, but then I saw just how young they really are." The cart hit a sudden bump in the road, and he lurched forward, hands bracing themselves on the nearest thing they could find – which just so happened to be his pretty second lieutenant's skirt-clad knees.

She raised an eyebrow at him, and he gave her a nervous smile, warily removing the offending limbs, careful not to touch anything else in the process.

"So if you're not here to recruit them, then why come all the way out here?" the military policeman asked, urging the horse along, apparently oblivious to the exchange behind him.

Mustang glanced up at the woman opposite him and they exchanged a sad look. "It seems," he said quietly, "that with no legal guardian declared, they are to be put in the state's custody."

The man made a noise of disapproval and remained silent for the remainder of the trip to the Rockbell residence, where, he stoically informed them, the Elrics had stayed since their mother passed on.

Roy climbed out of the rickety old cart, and helped the blonde down as well. Standing at the door, he hesitated, seemingly intrigued by the 'Automail Shop' sign.

"Sir?"

"Hawkeye, does the name 'Rockbell' sound familiar to you?"

"Yes, sir," she replied softly. "They were doctors in Ishbal. They treated me once. Bullet wound."

"They were the ones that . . . ?" he trailed off, anxiously stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Yes, sir," she said, and without further hesitation, reached forward and knocked.

There was a brief scuffle inside, and presently the door creaked open to reveal a short old woman. She frowned upon seeing their uniforms. "Officers," she greeted icily.

"Mrs. Rockbell," Roy began, composed once more. "I am Lieutenant Colonel Roy Mustang and this is my aide, Second Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye. If you will, we're here to see the Elrics."

* * *

Ten minutes later, the three of them – Mrs. Rockbell, Roy and Riza – were seated at the kitchen table, each nursing a cup of some strong herbal tea.

"They should be back soon," the old woman said. "They've already been gone awhile."

Roy swished his mug idly, moving it round in circles. "Maybe it's best this way, speaking to you alone first, Mrs. Rockbell."

"Oh, please, call me Pinako," she insisted.

He took a sip of the tea and wrinkled his nose the second the bitter liquid made contact with his tongue. Wordlessly, Hawkeye slid the honey across the table to him. "Pinako, I'm assuming you know of the Elrics' parental situation?"

She merely nodded.

"And from what I hear they've been living here with you."

"Their father was a good friend of mine."

He stirred some honey into his tea. "But you are not their legal guardian."

"No," she admitted, fingertips hovering over her mug, allowing the steam to warm them. "Trisha was so damn certain he'd come back. Of course, if she'd have known, I would have been given the rights – you see, those boys and my granddaughter have been best friends since birth."

Roy sighed, not wanting to say what he knew he must, and took a few sips of his tea. "At first, I heard of two brothers from Risembool that were quite talented alchemists. Upon investigating in hopes of recruiting them, I managed to come across this situation, and . . ."

"Cut to the chase, young man, what will happen to them?" Pinako cut him off, clearly not one for beating around the bush.

He gave her a sympathetic look. "They will be taken into military custody."

The old woman gazed sadly at her teacup. "I suppose it was only a matter of time. I'm amazed we've been able to slip through the cracks for this long."

"We'll be leaving in two days' time. The Elrics will remain in my custody until the state grants them a guardian." He frowned. "I really am sorry about this, but there's nothing I can do."

The old woman nodded, and after some time in silence, collected their mugs and took them over to the sink to be washed.

It was then they heard the front door open, followed by a chorus of laughter (and the occasional bark). "Granny!" a little girl called out, scampering into the room followed by a dog – oddly enough with an automail foreleg – and two blond boys about her age. The girl stopped a few paces from her grandmother and frowned, eyeing Mustang's and Hawkeye's military uniforms warily. The boys stumbled to a halt behind her, the younger of the two with his fingers hooked into the dog's collar. "Who are they?"

The old woman stood and wiped her hands on her apron. "Winry, Ed, Al, this is Lieutenant Colonel Mustang and Lieutenant Hawkeye."

The girl folded her arms across her chest and Roy could have sworn she scowled at him. "Why are they here?"

The two military officers exchanged a hesitant look before Pinako laid a hand on her granddaughter's shoulder. "Winry, dear, I think it's best if you took Den upstairs for awhile, all right?"

Reluctantly, Winry did as she was told, leaving two very confused Elrics in her wake.

"Have a seat," Pinako insisted, and soon the five of them were gathered round the small table, the younger of the brothers gazing at the officers in awe while the elder was glaring at Mustang, taking an instant disliking to him. The woman turned to Roy and explained, "The little one with the scowl is Edward and the one with an attraction to anything with fuzz and four legs is Alphonse."

"I'm not little, you puny hag," Edward grumbled, moving his glare from Mustang to Pinako.

"He's also very cranky," the old woman added.

Both officers nodded and Roy began awkwardly, trying his hardest to keep his tone even and businesslike, "It seems that you boys are lacking a guardian." It was blunt, straight forward; best to get this over with quickly.

"But we have Granny," the younger one protested.

Riza nodded sympathetically, folding her hands on the edge of the table. "Yes, but the state doesn't recognize it. It's not official."

"So you're here to make it official, right?" Ed asked hopefully.

Roy and Riza exchanged a look, before Roy sighed, "No, Edward. No, we are here to take you back to Central with us until a decision can be made."

"Granny?" Al squeaked, seeking confirmation.

Ed's eyes narrowed to a glare for a moment, before he stormed out of the room, slamming the door on the way.

* * *

_Love it? Lump it? Tell me via the pretty blue button._


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer: Don't own FMA.

_Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! And a special thank-you to Bizzy for helping me with the funniest part of this chapter. Love! _

* * *

**Chapter One**

Arrangements had been made, and Mustang and Hawkeye were left to waiting at the inn for two days, waiting for the next train back to Central. Riza was just coming out of the bathroom, robe-clad and ruffling her hair dry with a towel, when a distant clash of thunder signaled the coming storm. She shivered a little, frowning at the man sitting on her bed.

"Sir?"

Roy looked up, before quickly averting his gaze. "Oh, I'm sorry, Lieutenant. I'll . . ." he started getting up, gathering his uniform jacket from the chair. "I shouldn't have."

"No, it's fine," she said, holding the top of her robe closed. "Is there something wrong, sir?"

"The storm," he said absently, one hand gesturing vaguely toward the window. "I'll, ah," and he turned around, hand waving a little as he was unable to find words.

She quickly found her pajamas and returned to the bathroom to change. When she padded back into the main room, she found him once more sitting on the edge of her bed, tugging the top buttons of his shirt open. She took the opportunity to fold her uniform and tuck it away in her suitcase, stealing furtive glances in his direction. She finally settled down beside him, one leg tucked under herself, content with their companionable silence.

"I don't like doing this," he said finally.

"Neither do I," she admitted, pulling both feet up onto the bed. "Those poor boys."

He nodded.

The thunder got louder and she stiffened, hand shooting to the spot on her thigh usually occupied by a holster. He reached over and laid a hand on her wrist, feeling her tense muscles relax at the contact. "It bothers you too, doesn't it?"

She nodded, wrapping her arms around herself, clearly a little uncomfortable with the subject. "It's just too soon."

"The war's changed us all," he said quietly.

"I just can't sleep with thunder anymore. I can't even relax. I'm not afraid, it's just-" A clash of thunder interrupted her and she flinched, reaching for the nonexistent gun again.

His fingers reached up briefly to brush over her hair, slipping between the short strands. "At least you're not useless in the rain."

She offered him a sad smile and pulled her sleeves over her fingers.

He cleared his throat a little, withdrawing his hand, eyes focused on his lap. "Oh, I'm sorry for intruding, I just-"

"I understand. I don't like being alone, either."

They fell into silence, listening as the storm continued to crash down around them. Riza reached over and grabbed her book from the nightstand. "You're welcome to stay here until the storm's over, sir." And with that, she curled up under the covers with her newest romance novel, eagerly opening to the first page, and Roy moved to sit in a chair nearby, both content simply not to be alone while they waited out the storm.

* * *

Two days later they were at the train station, the two young boys embracing their childhood friend tightly.

"We'll send word as soon as we reach Central," Roy assured Pinako, handing her a contact card. "Call if you need anything. Anything at all."

The woman nodded and pocketed the information. "Thank you."

The goodbyes continued for some time, little Winry sniffling into Ed's shoulder as he and his brother sandwiched her between themselves.

"Don't worry," Riza spoke, one hand finding its way to Al's shoulder. "They're in good hands."

"I don't doubt that for a moment." The old woman reached down and ruffled the boys' hair, murmuring barely comprehensible warnings to behave.

"Write everyday," Winry demanded, sniffling against Ed's neck.

"Promise," the brothers replied in unison, tightening their hold on the girl.

"_Last call for boarding the ten o'clock train to Central."_

"Come on," Hawkeye soothed, pulling Alphonse against her, offering a grateful smile to a young man helping with their luggage. "Let's go."

He wiped at his eyes with the back of one hand, waving goodbye as the lieutenant led him aboard the train.

"Winry," Pinako insisted. "It's time to leave."

The girl clung more tightly to her friend. "No! They can't take them, I won't let them."

Roy and Pinako shared a rueful look, before Roy took the boy by the shoulders and the old woman took control of her granddaughter, forcing them apart.

"Let go of me, you bastard!" Ed snarled, trying to wrench away, but the hold on him was too tight.

"We'll call," Roy promised one more time, ignoring the squirming mass of preteen boy in his arms, and dragged Ed in the direction of the train.

Winry tried to run after, tears clouding her vision, but her grandmother soon caught her, wrinkled fingers wrapping around the little shoulder, pulling her into a tight embrace. "It's not fair," she muttered. "They take everyone away."

"I know," Pinako whispered, smoothing the child's hair. "I know."

* * *

The train ride was proving tolerable enough, the Elrics instantly taking control of the window seats in their compartment. Ed was currently scowling out the window, arms folded across his chest.

Alphonse sighed, leaning his cheek into his hand, idly watching the scenery. "I'm bored."

Mustang roused from his half-sleep, rubbing at his eyes a little. "Mm?"

"Fine job you're doing of protecting us," Ed grumbled, gaze still fixed on the rolling countryside. "Sleeping on the job."

Hawkeye cleared her throat, eyes darting back and forth across the pages of her book. "Let the colonel sleep, Edward. Everything is under control." She turned the page.

Roy smirked and settled back into his seat, pulling his coat – now serving as a blanket – back over his shoulders.

Silence fell over the compartment once more, only to be interrupted again by Al's over exaggerated sigh.

Mustang cracked one eye open. "Still bored?"

Anxiously, the boy looked over and nodded.

"All right," Roy groaned, sitting up. "Let's see what I've got here." He patted around the pockets of his civilian clothing for awhile, before triumphantly holding up a travel-sized deck of playing cards.

Al's face brightened. "Oh, do you know Go Fish?"

"How about poker?"

"I've never played before," he mumbled, pulling his feet up onto the bench. "And isn't it . . . a gambling game?"

"We'll use candy," he shrugged, procuring a bag of treats from another pocket. "I'll teach you." The boy seemed to warm up to this idea and he shot a grin towards his subordinate. "Care to join us, Second Lieutenant?"

"Mm," she didn't even look up from her book, and Roy could've sworn he saw her tongue run over her bottom lip, "Maybe after this chapter."

Roy withheld a chuckle and turned to the boy next to him, "What about you, Edward?"

"Hmmf."

"Looks like it's just the two of us, Alphonse," he said, handing over a small amount of candy. He began shuffling the cards on his knees and explained the rules.

Absorbed in her book, Riza could faintly hear her commanding officer instructing Alphonse, while the characters before her played a very different brand of poker – the kind that did not involve candy or money for bets. Things were getting particularly heated when she felt a presence near her shoulder.

"Lieutenant?" the little voice asked. "What does 'brassiere' mean, and why are they telling that lady to take it off?"

Her eyes went wide and she instantly slammed the book shut.

"Change your mind, Hawkeye?" chuckled Roy.

Her eyes narrowed and she reminded him, "Remember, sir, I've never once lost to you."

"Well, we'll just have to change that now, won't we?" he smirked passing her a handful of candy and starting up the game.

Many hands later, Roy and Al were gaping at their female companion as she counted out her winnings – a useless venture, as she now had every last piece.

"How does she do that?" the boy asked.

Roy shrugged, helplessly. "I wish I knew."

Hawkeye slipped half her winnings into her bench-mate's hand, leaning over to give the other half to his brother.

"Thanks," Ed grumbled half-heartedly.

Al, on the other hand, thanked her rather squeakily, hugging her arm.

She cracked a smile and warned, "Don't eat it all at once, though." She frowned a little. "In fact, you really shouldn't eat any until after lunch."

Roy pulled out his pocket watch and Ed glanced over at it, seemingly interested in anything but the landscape for the first time since boarding the train. "It's almost noon," he snapped it closed, returning it to its proper place. "To the dining hall?"

"Of course, sir," she said, herding the boys in the direction of the dining car.

Some time later they were all settled, the military officers looking over the menus while the boys were coloring their kiddy menus. "So you want the chicken fingers?" Riza asked Al. "Hmm, and some broccoli."

He scrunched up his nose in disgust.

"If you eat your vegetables, we'll have dessert, all right?"

"Apple pie?" he asked hopefully.

"Anything you want. Milk to drink for both of you."

"Don't like milk," Ed grumbled.

"Edward," she scolded, starting her lecture, "you know-"

_Bang!_

Riza's hand instantly shot to her thigh, where, just above the slit in her skirt, she hid her sidearm.

The entire car drew their attention to a large, poorly dressed man in front of the door nearest Edward, inexpertly waving a gun around as little bits of the ceiling rained down on him. "Now that we have y'all's attention, I'd suggest you have all your valuables at the ready." His companion – a tall, lanky man – stalked around the room, prodding the passengers with the butt of his pistol, instructing them not-so-kindly to place their things in a large sack.

Putting her arm around a shuddering Alphonse, Riza reached her foot under the table and tapped her commanding officer's leg twice. He nodded, a hand firmly planted on Edward's shoulder.

The man with the sack stopped momentarily to check their loot. "What? This is shit! We want the real stuff. Now."

But the poor townsfolk really had nothing better than what they gave, as the elderly woman looking down the robber's gun tried so hard to explain.

Roy slipped his right hand into his pocket, wriggling the fingers into his glove. "Now hold it right there," he said, standing, mind ablaze with calculations – oxygen contents, distances, drafts, not wanting to harm any of the passengers by accident.

The tall man wrenched Edward in front of him, eliciting a cry from the terrified boy, and held the gun to his shoulder, bag abandoned on the floor. "Not so fast."

Roy froze.

"Brother!"

"Sh," Riza soothed, inconspicuously slipping her gun from its holster and pushing Al behind her.

"Anything you want," Roy raised both naked and gloved palms in a sign of peace, "Just hand the boy over."

"You want your son?" he mocked, prodding Ed.

Roy made no move to correct him, merely approaching the attacker slowly, coat moving to the side to reveal the sparkling chain of his pocket watch.

"What's that?" the man nodded, indicating the little treasure.

Roy's eyes widened a little and he glanced to Riza, who was clearly making her own mental tally of their situation. She nodded.

He slowly moved to remove the watch, taking care not to reveal the weapon hidden on his other side. Dangling it by the chain, he held out the offering just long enough for the man to snatch it away. He shoved the blond back to Roy who quickly pushed him under the table.

The robber looked it over for a moment, curiously, before recognition settled on him – nothing else would have that seal. "A state alchemist?" He threw the watch into the bag. "Hey, Joe, this guy's military!" he hollered to his accomplice.

Out of the corner of her eye, Riza saw the man called Joe train his weapon on Roy. His gaze narrowed and she leapt out of her seat, pushing Mustang to the ground. "Colonel!"

_Bang!_

She felt a rush of pain in her upper arm as the bullet grazed her, but before anything else could happen, she was standing, burying a bullet in each of the thieves' shoulders, causing them to crumple to the ground, clinging to the superficial injuries.

The Elrics – along with the rest of the passengers – looked on in awe as the two officers tied makeshift bandages on the attackers' wounds before securely binding them and instructing a very frazzled worker on what to do with them.

The dining car was soon filled with applause, but Mustang hardly seemed to notice, fingering his subordinate's injury carefully. "Boys?"

The brothers crept out from their hiding place, Ed dropping down to retrieve Roy's watch.

"Let's go," and he led them back to their compartment, one arm around his lieutenant, the other managing to wrap round both Elrics' shoulders.

* * *

After checking both Elrics over for any physical injuries, and only finding a very light bruise on Ed's arm, Roy pulled out the med-kit and dug around for some gauze and antiseptic. The space between him and his bench-mate was piled with various first aid supplies, and he made a mental note to organize it when they got back to Central.

Sitting next to him, Riza worked at tearing off the sleeve of her ruined blouse. "Really, sir, you don't have to."

"Nonsense, you're hurt. Aha," he said, holding up what he was looking for. "Here, let me help you with that." He gently removed the remainder of the sleeve.

"It's not like this is the first time I've been shot. I can handle it myself."

"Dammit, Riza," he muttered under his breath. "Just let me take care of you for once."

She sighed in defeat. "Yes, sir."

In no time, he had wiped her arm clean and wrapped it in gauze. "You should still see someone about it when we get home, but that should do for now."

She nodded, admiring his handiwork.

"How's the pain?"

She shrugged, inadvertently wincing as it pulled the skin around the graze.

Wordlessly, he handed her some pain pills, which she took gratefully.

"Be careful, they may make you a little drowsy," he instructed, watching her swallow them dry.

"Thank you, sir."

He quickly caught her chin in his fingers, tilting it every which way. "Are you sure there's nothing else?"

"I'm fine," she insisted. "Are you okay?"

He laughed a little, mirthlessly, withdrawing his hand. "I just got tackled. You, on the other hand, were shot."

"What about you boys?" Riza asked, tearing away from his gaze.

"Fine," Ed replied meekly, and Al nodded in agreement. They both looked pretty shook up.

They fell into a thick silence, and soon, Riza found herself leaning against the cool glass of the window, dwelling somewhere between waking and sleep. She felt something soft and warm wrapping around her and she stirred.

"Sleep," her commanding officer eased, tucking his coat more snugly about her. "I'll keep watch."

"Mm, thank you, sir," she murmured, and drifted into unconsciousness.

After a moment, Ed cleared his throat. "Uh, Lieutenant Colonel?" he asked cautiously.

"Mm?"

He held out the pocket watch. "You left this."

Mustang leaned forward and collected the item, opening it and, once confirming it was no worse for wear, returned it to its proper place. "Thank you, Edward."

The boy nodded, pouring the candy from earlier back and forth between his hands. "And, uh, thanks," he offered sheepishly, "for saving me back there."

Roy grinned a little, reaching forward to ruffle Ed's hair. "Anytime."

* * *

_You know the drill. Reviews are always welcome._


	3. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: Don't own FMA.

_Author's Note: Looooong chapter. Relatively. These early chapters are amusing though kind of annoying to write because they don't have a whole lot to do with the main story, but it was either this or about five thousand words of exposition. Ouch. Next chapter is a Christmas chapter and will (hopefully) be posted tomorrow as my Christmas gift to you all. Originally I was going to nix the idea until I remembered that it actually covers several plot points easily that were going to be a pain to deal with otherwise. So it works out nicely, I guess. Though I'm on this brief Havocai kick right now at the least fortunate time imaginable. Darn you Havoc for being so made of awesome. Anyways, thank you all for reading and reviewing. Love! _

* * *

**Chapter Two** _  
_

_The sand was whirling violently around her, and her only sense of direction was the firm grip on her left wrist. Roy suddenly pulled her close, arms wrapping around her from behind, one hand covering her eyes, the other her mouth. She felt him speaking into her back, the vibrations racing up and down her spine. "What?" she called into his hand, desperately trying to understand what it was he said._

_But with every passing moment, his words drifted farther away._

The welcoming warmth against her side made waking quite the chore for Riza Hawkeye, but finally she managed to pry her eyes open and stir a little, moving against the weight beside her.

Alphonse was curled up at her side, nestled snugly between herself and Mustang, who was offering her his trademark smirk. "Good morning, Starshine."

The corners of her mouth quirked up a little. "When did this happen?" she asked, indicating Al.

"He was having nightmares and he didn't want to wake his brother," Roy said softly, helping her to move his coat to cover the slumbering boy.

Her fingers threaded themselves through his hair, drawing him near. "Poor thing."

"How's the arm?"

"A little sore," she admitted, testing it out. "But it'll be fine. Thanks."

"We'll be arriving in about half an hour. Would you like to stay for dinner tonight?"

Al snuggled up more tightly against her, hugging her. "Really, sir, you don't have to-"

"I insist."

She offered him a soft smile. "All right, then. But I'm doing the dishes."

"No complaints here."

Settling back against the window again, she wrapped her arms around Al.

"Go back to sleep, if you like," he whispered, reaching over and brushing her bangs from her eyes before settling his hand on the boy's head. "I'll wake you when we arrive."

Her drug-misted mind needed no more convincing than that.

* * *

"Here we are," Roy announced, opening the door to his apartment.

Ed and Al peered inside, making note of the sparse living room. It wasn't quite messy enough to constitute a 'bachelor pad' but all the same it wasn't exactly white-wash clean. One might even argue it was borderline . . . _homey_. Not in the way their own childhood abode was, nor did it have the charm of the Rockbell house/automail shop, but it was comfortable.

Mustang set their luggage down inside the front door while his subordinate followed, one hand full of Xingese takeout, the other occupied with the last suitcase Roy couldn't manage to carry.

The officers made a quick call to Risembool to let the Rockbells know everyone arrived pretty much safe and sound, glossing over the more dramatic details of their journey on the train.

The entire posse was soon seated around the kitchen table, takeout equally dispersed amongst the lot of them. "So you'll be staying here with me until the state finds something more permanent for you two."

"Sounds good," Ed mumbled, moving his food around his plate with his fork.

Al nodded, not even bothering to pretend to eat.

Riza passed the brothers sympathetic looks. "You're bothered by what happened on the train, aren't you?"

"No," Ed scoffed, avoiding eye contact with her.

"Those men were scary," Al murmured, pushing a Brussels sprout to the other side of his plate.

"They're not going to hurt you now," Roy said firmly.

"How do you know?" Ed demanded, trying to hide one of his own sprouts under his remaining rice.

"I know."

The boy sighed and dinner continued in silence.

Eventually, Roy showed the boys to the room they'd share and helped them drag in the luggage while Riza set to cleaning up.

When Roy returned, he found her standing in front of the sink, elbow deep in soapy water and a familiar tune hanging round her lips. He couldn't help but stop in the doorway and watch – even after all they'd been through, this was the same. As long as he could remember, she'd hum that same song, wrinkled, soapy fingers working skillfully at the domestic task.

"It's impolite to stare, sir."

"Sorry," he said, moving to lean against the counter near her. "Need any help?"

"If you would dry."

"Of course." And he found a dishtowel, taking up the task of wiping the dishes dry and putting them away.

"Are they settled in?" she asked, wringing out her sponge.

He shrugged. "I suppose."

She drained the water and handed him the last plate. "When are you supposed to receive word?"

"Sometime this week," he replied, finishing and putting up the dish.

She wiped her hands on her skirt and moved toward the front door. "Thank you for dinner, sir."

He retrieved her coat and held it for her while she slipped it on. "Of course, Lieutenant, you know you're welcome here anytime."

"And if you need any help with the boys?"

"You'll be the first one I call," he assured her, holding out her suitcase. "Are you sure you'll get home all right on your own?"

She nodded and opened the door. "But thank you for the concern, sir."

"'Night, Hawkeye."

"Good-night, sir."

* * *

"This is Central Headquarters," Roy announced, ushering the Elrics inside the intimidating building.

Al stopped and looked on in awe as his two companions walked further down the hallway. Everything was so _clean_. Impeccable, as you'd expect anything military to be, full of blue-clad soldiers bustling about, seemingly unaware of the boy gaping at them.

"Alphonse!" Mustang called, trying his best to appease Edward, who was berating the man for already losing his brother.

Al scrambled off after them, and followed Roy to his office, where they were met by at least one familiar face.

"Lieutenant Colonel Mustang!" Hawkeye greeted, offering her superior a smart salute.

He returned the gesture as the younger Elric rushed to give her a brief hug. "Lieutenant!"

She patted back his hair a little, sending a small smile in Ed's direction. "You know, you can call me 'Riza'."

"So you two _finally_ settled down and started a family? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Hughes," Roy growled, hands tightening into fists, not even bothering to look at the man in the doorway.

"These are the Elrics," Riza corrected him, seemingly unfazed. "Remember? We told you before we left last week."

"Ri-ight," the man winked, then squatted down a little to see at their level, adjusting his glasses. He was taller than Roy, and seemed to be in the process of growing a beard. "I'm Maes, pleased to meet you," he offered his hand.

Ed shook it warily. "Ed Elric, and this is my brother, Al."

Maes was about to engage the two in more conversation when Mustang interrupted from his desk. "Hughes, don't you have work to be doing?"

He snorted. "You're one to talk."

"He's right, sir," Hawkeye prodded, placing a pile of paperwork onto his desk.

"Slave drivers, all of you," Roy grumbled.

Hughes was making his way out of the room when he stopped suddenly, a grin on his lips and a photo in his hand. "Oh, by the way, have I shown yo-"

"Back to work, Hughes," Roy hollered, searching around for his pen.

Maes sighed. "Oh, all right, but Gracia will be wanting you over for dinner soon!"

"Hughes."

And the man was racing down the hall, waving the picture of his wife in a secretary's face.

Roy sighed, "That's Maes for you."

"Major Hughes is the lieutenant colonel's best friend," Riza told the two young boys who were making themselves comfortable on the couch.

"He's . . . interesting?" Ed commented.

Al nudged him a little. "I like him."

Riza finally sat down to work, doing her best to babysit both the children and her commanding officer, and finally had them under control when the last four men of their team came tumbling in through the door.

"Hey, what's with the kids?" the roundest of them asked, snatching his sack lunch back from the tall blond.

Hawkeye sighed, already tired of this introduction game they seemed to be playing. "These are the Elrics. The one with the scowl is Edward, the other is Alphonse. They'll be staying with Lieutenant Colonel Mustang for the time being. Any questions?"

The men knew better than to press her when she was already agitated, but apparently young Alphonse did not.

He raised his hand tentatively. "Um, Lieu-Riza? Who are they?"

* * *

Three days later, the Elrics were busy playing hangman with Fuery when Havoc dropped letters labeled 'URGENT' on both Roy's and Riza's desks.

They exchanged a look, shrugged, and set about opening them.

"_Lieutenant Colonel Roy Mustang has been granted by the Amestrian government permanent legal guardianship of one Edward Elric . . ."_

"_Second __Lieutenant Colonel Riza Hawkeye has been granted by the Amestrian government permanent legal guardianship of one Alphonse Elric . . ."_

The two officers shared a long look, nothing else needing to be said.

* * *

"And this is your room," Riza said, flipping on the light. The room was small and sparsely furnished, but there was a bed with soft, warm sheets, and plenty of shelf room for his playthings.

Al seemed a little uncertain, throwing the smaller of his suitcases on the bed and plopping down next to it.

"We'll find you some decorations and things," she assured, sitting beside him.

"Why can't I stay with Brother?" he asked quietly.

She sighed, fingers threading through his hair. "I don't know why the state did what they did, but we're just going to have to deal with it."

"They didn't have to separate us."

"You'll still see each other," she promised, but the boy didn't seem particularly convinced. She thought for a moment, then suggested, "Maybe the lieutenant colonel will help you both with your alchemy? Would you like that? It could be once a week."

Al considered this for a moment, then added, "And maybe they could come here for dinner, too?"

She nodded. "That sounds fair. See? You won't be apart all that much."

"Promise?"

"Promise," she smiled, ruffling his hair fondly. "Now, let's get you unpacked. We have dinner at the Hughes' in two hours."

* * *

"Behave yourself," Roy instructed, straightening Ed's collar and then his own.

"Who are you trying to impress?"

Ignoring this comment, Roy rang the doorbell and shot his companion a warning look. They were soon greeted by a smiling woman, tucking a lock of short hair behind her ear as she moved aside to let them in. "Always good to see you, Roy," she beamed. "And you must be Edward. I'm Gracia."

After a moment's appraisal, Ed deemed the woman acceptable and smiled back at her.

"Brother!" another little voice called, and soon the two young boys had taken over the couch, catching up on their brief time apart.

"Sir," Riza saluted, ever the perfect soldier, even out of uniform.

"Hawkeye," he nodded.

"There you are!" Maes cheered, clapping his friend on the shoulder. "How's fatherhood treating you?"

Roy rolled his eyes. "He is _not_ my son."

"Awww, come on, you'll make a great dad. Though I always expected you to get married first," he trailed off, stroking his beard. "We'll have to fix that."

Roy gave Gracia a pleading look, and she clearly felt sorry for the man. "Come on, dear, why don't you help me with the appetizers?"

"But-"

"Come on," she clucked, herding him into the kitchen.

Riza handed Roy a glass of water, and they spent a moment in silent conversation, half-listening to the Elrics babbling about the latest issue of some comic book.

Roy was the first to speak. "I was thinking about teaching them alchemy together."

"I was, too," she nodded. "Tuesdays?"

"My apartment." He took a drink. "A weekly dinner?"

"I'll cook," she agreed. "Saturdays?"

"Perfect."

"And don't forget Fridays here," Gracia stressed, handing them each a small plate of cheese bread.

The two officers exchanged a look and Roy smiled, "If you insist."

Gracia grinned, marveling at how easily they came to this mutual decision – if she were to discuss the same thing with Maes it would take the better part of an hour to accomplish what they did in less than a minute. "Here you go," she said, placing a larger plate between Ed and Al. "You are growing boys, after all."

Dinner went smoothly, with only a few reprimands in Ed's direction. The children seemed to take an instant liking to Gracia, and, more or less, to her husband, but Edward still insisted Maes was 'a few crayons short of a box'.

He was presently inflicting his old photo albums on two very bored and sleepy Elrics, while their newly assigned guardians were working out arrangements with the woman of the house.

"You see, we can't exactly pick them up after school," Roy explained, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

Riza added, "And we can't just leave them alone until we get out of the office."

"So you were wondering if I could help you out?" Gracia smiled.

"Only until they're old enough to stay on their own," Riza reasoned. "In a year or two, Ed will be old enough – and hopefully responsible enough – to handle things, but for now . . ."

"Don't worry about a thing," Gracia covered Riza's hand with her own. "I'd be delighted to spend some time with them. Give me a chance to practice for my own children."

"Thank you."

"But be careful," Roy warned, rubbing at his temple lightly. "Ed's quite a handful."

"I'm sure he's harmless."

The two officers shared a look, and the woman couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

Al looked up at his guardian drowsily, watching as she tucked the covers firmly around him. "Riza?" 

"Mm?"

"You never told me you were in the Ishbal War."

She froze, but quickly regained her composure and resumed readying him for bed. "It feels like a very long time ago."

The boy yawned and curled up on his side. "Major Hughes showed me pictures of you and Roy there. Is that where you met?"

She paused thoughtfully, smoothing back his hair. "I have known the lieutenant colonel for a very long time."

"That's not what I asked," he mumbled.

"You're tired; go to sleep," she whispered, ensuring his warmth once more and moving to the door.

"Mm . . ."

She turned out the light. "Good night, Alphonse."

"'Night, Aunt Riza."

She smiled and closed the door behind herself.

* * *

Ed and Al were immediately enrolled in the local school. They were a little wary at first, as they attended a one-room school in Risembool, where children of all ages were taught together, and the school in Central was much larger; they were particularly disgruntled that they'd be separated.

But Roy and Riza had managed to explain the situation to their teachers, and convinced their respective charges to behave (well, Roy tried his best).

"Did you know Hughes told the boys about Ishbal?" Riza asked one afternoon over lunch.

Roy frowned, prodding at the unrecognizable lump on his tray. "No. Why?"

She rolled her eyes and handed him the extra apple from her bag. "Really, sir, you should know by now to pack your lunch."

He took a greedy bite out of the apple and shrugged. "At least you pack an extra for me." He pushed the lunch tray away and turned the conversation back to its original intent. "What were you saying? About Hughes and Ishbal?"

She set about folding and unfolding her napkin on the edge of the table. "He showed the boys pictures. You know, of us there."

He frowned, watching her fingers deftly work at their nervous habit. "Does it bother you?"

"A little," she admitted with a sigh, giving up on the napkin. "I guess I just didn't want them to know that I'm a murderer."

Their eyes locked for a moment, and she knew at once that he felt the same.

"Hurry up with that apple, sir," she said, cleaning up their table. "You have a lot of work left today."

When they finally returned to the office, they found Breda under his desk, trembling. "Is . . . is it gone?"

Mustang frowned, but soon spotted the culprit – there, in Fuery's arms, was a wriggling mass of black and white puppy.

"What is this?" Riza demanded, folding her arms across her chest.

"A 'dog'," Falman explained. "Order: Carnivora, Family: Canidae, Scientific Name: Canis Familiaris. An animal that was bred from the wolf and hunts in packs."

"That's not what I meant, Falman," the woman sighed.

"Is he yours, then?" Havoc asked, coming in from his lunch break as well.

"I found him all alone on the street in the rain," the young man explained in a rush, adjusting his glasses nervously. "And I just couldn't leave him there, but I can't keep him because I live in a dormitory."

"So you were wondering if one of us could take him," Mustang concluded.

"I live in a dorm, too," Falman said instantly, backing away, palms raised.

"Breda?" Fuery asked hopefully.

Hawkeye rolled her eyes and came over to stroke the puppy's ears. "Considering he's cowering under his desk in fear, I'd say 'no'."

"I'll take the little guy," Havoc grinned, relieving the younger man of the animal. "I love dogs."

Riza shot him a suspicious look, "Since when?"

"Thank you!" Fuery squeaked.

"I hear they're great stir-fried," the blond man commented thoughtfully, turning the furry lump over in his hands. "Apparently the red ones are best."

By the time he'd finished speaking, the dog was already against Hawkeye's shoulder. "I'm thinking you need to find him a different home." Mustang watched fondly as his normally strict and unyielding second lieutenant lovingly cuddled the little creature before handing him back to Fuery.

When the young man came into the office the following day, he refused to answer any questions regarding the puppy.

* * *

Things were going well for the disjointed little family, and though the boys clearly would prefer to be together all the time, sleepovers, alchemy lessons and family dinners managed to pick up the slack. They were very bright, and their guardians were proud to tell anyone who would listen about their high marks – but Riza often wondered if Maes' impatience with their gloating may be asking for retribution in the not-so-distant future.

Ed had a few disciplinary problems at first, but after seeing both Roy and Riza doing target practice with their respective techniques, the frequency of such infractions decreased significantly.

They were all settled around Hawkeye's kitchen table, a Saturday night ritual for almost a month now. Roy and Riza sat opposite one another, leaving each Elric to be sandwiched between them (much to Edward's discontent). But dinner carried on pleasantly regardless, nothing out of the usual at all.

"Pass the peas," Ed demanded of his guardian, brandishing a fork at him.

"Edward," Riza warned, clumping some mashed potatoes onto Al's plate.

Ed rolled his eyes and complied, "Lieutenant Colonel Bastard, could you _please_ pass the peas?"

"Watch your language, Edward," she scolded once more.

"Yes, Lieutenant," he grumbled as Roy handed him the bowl of peas, smirking in that maddening fashion he always did.

Yes, it was just a normal Saturday night at the Hawkeye residence.

After a few more of Edward's not-so-pleasantries, Roy spoke, trying his best to sneak some of his vegetables onto Al's plate, "I spoke with Pinako Rockbell today." Riza cast him a stern look, and Operation Pea Evasion came to a stumbling halt.

"Granny?" Al asked, obliviously spooning the extra veggies into his mouth.

"Yes," Riza explained, generously replenishing Roy's greens on his plate. "We were discussing the upcoming holidays."

"Are we going home for Christmas?" Ed pleaded hopefully. It was strange, his brother had accepted Central as his new home relatively easily, but Ed's resolve was unyielding; Risembool would always be 'home'.

Roy pushed his peas around his plate, trying in vain to make them look the least bit appetizing. "No, but there's a train to Risembool on the 27th. You'll be staying with the Rockbells for the remainder of winter break."

"Then what are we doing for Christmas?"

"I think Maes and Gracia have everything planned," Roy smirked.

Riza sighed. "That's what I was afraid of."

* * *

_Feedback always welcome._


	4. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: Don't own FMA (or Gilmore Girls).

_Author's Note: Yay Christmas chapter! Really, it's only here because it covers a few things all at once and it's CUTE. That's pretty much it. And yes, you read that disclaimer correctly. The Gilmore Girls crossover continues in this, but only because in the future I'm going to need some non-military characters particularly women, and these guys work nicely. In other words, they are here because I'm lazy, and will only pop up when necessary. Ummm yeah that's it. Merry Christmas everyone!_

* * *

**Chapter Three**

It was Christmas Eve, and snow was just beginning to make its presence known. The gifts had been wrapped – the old fashioned way, Riza insisted, whereas Alphonse wanted to try using alchemy – and tied with gold bows, impeccable; nothing less was expected of the stern second lieutenant.

As such, she was currently fixing Al's tie (everyone knows that the tying of ties is a feminine skill, after all). "Aunt Riza," he whined, trying to wriggle away. "Do I really have to wear a tie?"

She raised an eyebrow, and he was instantly still, letting the officer do her work. A few moments and tugs later, she was satisfied. "There, don't you look handsome?"

"I guess," he mumbled and went to find his coat.

Riza shook her head as she slipped her own on; she'd grown very fond of her young charge, but boys – even young ones – were certainly not her area of expertise, particularly not ones she couldn't threaten by firing a few rounds without social services showing up on her doorstep.

Soon, they were out the door – each with a present tucked under their arm and overstuffed duffel over their shoulder – and trudging through the light covering of snow to the Hughes residence.

Riza reached forward and rang the doorbell, only to hear Gracia call out, "Come on in!"

The pair exchanged a brief look, shrugged, and did as instructed.

The living room was all ready for a party, garlands draping down banisters, a wonderful tree lit and ready for decorations and the distinctive scent of shortbread and gingerbread cookies creeping in from the kitchen.

Gracia emerged presently, wiping her palms on her apron. "Early as always!" she smiled, and wrapped Riza in a friendly hug before doing the same to Alphonse.

"I thought you might need some help," Riza offered, handing her present to Al so he could slip them under the tree.

"Oh, no, you're a guest. And I'm afraid we've got everything under control for once." She abandoned the apron and stood thoughtful for a moment. "Though, you could watch the eggnog to make sure the boys don't spike it. We have youngsters attending this year."

Riza couldn't help but laugh. "I think that's one mission beyond even me."

"Oh, well, at least try. I have some extra tucked in the back just in case," Gracia giggled.

Soon their coats and bags were hung, and Riza was sitting near the table, prepared to reach for her sidearm should anyone try to contaminate the precious holiday beverage.

Mustang and Edward showed up next, and instantly the two young boys were running about the house, ties loosened and hair thoroughly ruffled.

Roy approached Hawkeye, and as disarming as his smile was, and as handsome as he looked all gussied up, she couldn't help but frown when she saw him eyeing the punchbowl full of eggnog. "Don't even think about it, sir."

"Aww, come on, Hawkeye," he whined, pulling up a chair to sit with her. "I know you like your eggnog with a generous helping of rum."

"This is true," she agreed. "But the boys?"

He grumbled, "Unfair."

Rolling her eyes, she ladled him a serving of the beverage. "There, if you must you can intoxicate yourself one cup at a time."

"It's just not the same," he sighed, gratefully accepting her offering and pulling a small flask from his pocket. "But I suppose it'll have to do."

The rest of the guests – including all the men from Mustang's team and one large, sparkly Major Armstrong – arrived, and eventually, Gracia managed to herd the Elrics back into the living room and hand them a box of ornaments to hang on the tree.

Their task was mostly complete when Roy made his way over to admire their handiwork. "It looks good," he told them, ruffling Ed's hair. He went to do the same to Alphonse, but instead found the boy sniffling a little and rubbing at his eyes, gazing forlornly into the box. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I dropped it," the younger Elric mumbled pointing inside at the pile of splintered gold glass, the remains of the tree-topper.

"Well, let's fix it then, shall we?" He patted the boy comfortingly on the shoulder before digging around in his pockets for a piece of chalk. "Ah, here we go," he said, handing over the little white stump.

Al dropped to his knees and set about drawing the circle on the ground and Mustang gently set the broken pieces in the center. "There," he said. "Looks like you're ready."

The boy easily transmuted the ornament back to mint condition, and Roy hoisted him up in his arms so he could put it on top of the tree while Ed wiped the chalk off the floor.

From her vantage point near the refreshments, Riza watched this exchange and smiled, casting her superior officer a knowing look as he approached her in search of another helping of eggnog.

"You know, sir," she remarked casually, "you'd make a wonderful father."

He startled a little at her words, more than a little surprised to realize that they might even be true. After a moment's hesitation, he shot her a grin, "And you'd make quite the mother."

The doorbell rang and they both called out simultaneously, "Come in!"

"Hello, hello!" a jubilant voice rang out, and a dark-haired woman burst through the door, a little girl – a perfect miniature of her mother, around Al's age – in tow.

"Lorelai!" Gracia squeaked, running to give the woman a hug. "You made it!"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," she beamed, moving to hug Riza. She caught sight of the charming lieutenant colonel. "Oh, who's this?"

"I'm sorry. Lorelai, this is my commanding officer, Lieutenant Colonel Roy Mustang. Sir, this is Lorelai Gilmore. She's the one Gracia and I meet for lunch in Stars Hollow every Wednesday."

Lorelai cast a slightly flirtatious look toward her new acquaintance. "And this is my . . . where did she go?" The trio looked around the room – where there were many military men already significantly inebriated – to find the younger Gilmore shyly introducing herself to Al. "That's my daughter, Rory."

More pleasantries were exchanged, and Roy excused himself to check on Ed.

"Well, he's certainly attractive," Lorelai commented, watching him walk away.

Riza shrugged a bit uncomfortably but otherwise didn't respond.

"It's no wonder you like him so much," her companion grinned.

"He's my commanding officer," the blonde corrected. "Nothing more, nothing less."

"Yeah, right," Lorelai grumbled and set about finding some spiked eggnog for herself.

The party continued merrily, and eventually most of the men were passed out on various surfaces throughout the house. Maes brought in an old gramophone and began twirling Gracia around the room. Havoc soon spotted Lorelai and claimed her as a dance partner, dodging as Al and Rory tried to teach one another to dance, but just wound up spinning round in circles until they were dizzy.

Roy sat down beside her with a groan. "Quite the party, isn't it?"

She nodded, chuckling when she spotted Edward snoring on the couch, using Breda for a pillow.

Mustang watched Al and his partner thoughtfully for some time, nursing a hot cup of coffee. "Do they remind you of anyone?" he asked finally, remembering a much younger Riza clumping along in her mother's high heels.

She glanced at him briefly. "I suppose so. That was a very long time ago."

"Do you still remember?" he queried, finishing off his coffee. "How to dance?"

"Of course," she smiled. "Is that an invitation?"

"Maybe."

And soon they were cheek to cheek, spinning expertly around the other couples, both literally and figuratively.

"Show off," Havoc scoffed, dipping Lorelai in an effort to show them up, but her 'spazzy' dancing skills (her words, not his) in conjunction with his limited coordination when inebriated resulted in them falling to a tipsy, giggly heap on the floor.

Roy sent a smirk in Havoc's direction as the music slowed, leaving them to merely sway from side to side, a friendly distance between their bodies; familiarity.

The clock struck twelve, signaling that it was Christmas at last, and the children – the two that were awake, that is – rejoiced and ran about the room, sending a 'Merry Christmas!' in the way of anyone who looked mildly coherent.

"Merry Christmas, sir," Riza whispered, drawing close for a moment to lay her head against his shoulder. His arm tightened around her waist, but she soon wrenched free, kneeling beside Edward to gently prod him awake.

It didn't take long to bundle the Elrics up once more and gather their things.

"The party was wonderful," Riza told Gracia, glancing over briefly to see Maes unloading the leftover cookies on Roy. "Are you sure you can handle these characters on your own?"

"We'll be fine. This isn't the first time they've gotten smashed here, you know."

Riza smiled and bade her friend farewell with a hug. After a few more goodbyes and well-wishes for the holidays – prolonged by Maes – Mustang, his subordinate and their young charges were out the door and on their way home.

* * *

Hawkeye finally managed to get the Elrics settled down and tucked into bed when she walked into Mustang's living room to find him spreading out blankets on the couch. 

"I told them to go to sleep or all they'd get is coal," she said, bending to help him.

"Are you sure you don't want my room?" he asked, eyeing the couch. "This can't possibly be good for your back."

She shrugged, working at unloading the presents under the Christmas tree – which they'd managed to attain and decorate earlier in the week. "Can't be worse than Ishbal."

She always said that when she couldn't come up with a better response. He figured it was because it was always true. "All right," he sighed. "Can't say I didn't offer."

"Thank you, though," she said, rifling through her duffel for her toothbrush. "For letting us have Christmas here this year."

"Of course. Wouldn't want the boys to have to celebrate the holidays apart, would we?'

She smiled a little. "Regardless, it was a generous offer, sir."

He started making his way back to his own room, but stopped momentarily, not even turning to face her. "Besides, it's like reliving old times."

"That it is, sir."

* * *

It was the crack of dawn, and despite being out late last night, both Elrics were eager for Christmas morning. 

"Riza," Ed whined, tugging on her hand. "Get up, it's Christmas!"

She groaned a little, gazing at him with lidded eyes. This and New Year's Day were the only two days out of the entire year she allowed herself to sleep in, and they were always long overdue. "What time is it?"

"Seven-thirty, now come _on_!"

"All right, all right," she said, crawling off the couch to put away her bed things.

"G'morning," Roy yawned, scratching his bed-head as Al tugged him along by the hand.

"Good morning, sir," she replied, patting down her own, similarly mussed up hair. "Merry Christmas." She left briefly to put on some coffee, and the Elrics found their spots on the floor by the tree. Joining her commanding officer on the couch, she told the boys to start unwrapping some of their presents, while she and Roy exchanged some smaller gifts – things they'd noticed each other's apartments were lacking and the like.

The boys were delighted to find a collection of comic books from Gracia and Maes, and some action figures and other such things from the men at the office. Ed was particularly excited to find that Roy had given them an IOU, saying he would enroll them in the martial arts class of their choice.

They finally came across Riza's presents to them – two very heavy boxes, tied with gold bows – and tore them open.

"Alchemy books?" Ed asked, lifting one out of the box and examining it.

"These are really old," Al added, flipping through one, sneezing as a cloud of dust puffed into his face.

"Yeah, where'd you get these? This is pretty cool." Ed turned to the inside cover of one, finding the name 'Hawkeye' scrawled into the corner.

Riza smiled, a little wistfully, and explained, "My father was an alchemist." She and Roy exchanged a knowing look and she continued, "These were some of his favorite books."

"An alchemist?" Al mulled the thought over. "You mean like Roy? Was he a state alchemist too?"

Her smile widened a little as she reached forward to ruffle his hair. "No, he wasn't in the military. But I'd say he had some things in common with the lieutenant colonel."

Roy let out a little jolt of mirthless laughter and the boys shrugged, a gesture of I'll-never-understand-adults-ever.

Ed and Al were finally settled, flipping through their comic books in Ed's room, when Riza reached into her duffel and procured a square flat box, tied with the same gold ribbon as the alchemy books. "Merry Christmas, sir," she said softly, handing it to him.

He neatly unwrapped the package to find a handgun nestled amongst red and green tissue paper. Of course he had his own firearms – military issued – but this one was special. He remembered long ago, in a place far from here, a pretty blond thing with strong amber eyes wielding this same weapon at target practice; her first gun. His fingers traced over the old inscription, 'Riza Hawkeye'.

"For when it rains," she said, and added gently, "It's always brought me the best of luck."

He smiled, patting her pajama-clad knee briefly. "Thanks, Riza. Oh!" he jumped up and shuffled into his bedroom, only to return with a rather large box in his arms, a fluffy red bow stuck to the lid.

"Oh, sir, you didn't-"

He placed the package in her lap and she was more than a little startled to find that it wriggled and _whimpered_. She cast her superior a suspicious look before carefully removing the lid.

_Arf!_

It took her a moment to register, and in that time the little black and white puppy – the same that had enamored poor Fuery so – leapt from the box and began tickling her face with wet doggy kisses. She laughed, arms wrapping around the little creature as she looked up at Roy in amazement. "How . . . ?"

"You're going to have to share him with Al, I suppose. And Fuery wants to visit him once a week."

"How did you manage to keep him so long without me finding out?" she asked, amazed, as the puppy nudged her for more affection.

"Not easily," he chuckled, sitting down next to her. "You have no idea how much I had to bribe Ed not to tell you."

She shook her head in amusement, watching as the dog nosed around Roy's pockets in search of treats.

"He's paper-trained and everything now," Roy reasoned sensibly. "Wouldn't want the poor thing getting shot at." He reached his hand over to join in hers, lovingly stroking the soft fur. "What are you going to name him?"

Riza seemed to consider this for a moment, fingernails raking over the little snout. "Black Hayate."

"It fits, I suppose," he nodded approvingly.

"Sir?"

"Hmm?"

She twisted to face him, holding the newest addition to her family steady with one hand, the other resting lightly across the side of his face. "Thank you," she whispered, leaning forward to brush her lips against his cheek.

* * *

_And I originally planned it being a little longer, but decided that was as good a place as any to cut it off. Merry Christmas again!_


	5. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

_ Author's Note: I know this is a long time coming, and I feel really bad, because I've had most of this chapter written since the first of the year, I just couldn't get it to work until now. Still, it's not the best, but rest assured there's only one more chapter of set-up and then we get the real story (omg yay!), and the flow and format will improve a lot, I think. And yes, there is an OC in this chapter, but . . . she really doesn't have a whole lot to do with the story, she just helps push it along when is necessary. I'm actually really happy with the way she turned out. I think that's all, really . . . thanks to everyone who reviewed!_

* * *

**Chapter Four**

The arrangement continued to work smoothly, and it almost seemed the Elrics were happy with their new lives, to some extent. The letters to and from Risembool never dwindled in frequency, and Riza eventually had to clear out a drawer in the kitchen for all the letters Al received from Winry when they managed to swallow the entire floor in the boy's room.

Riza stepped out of the shower, a towel wrapped and tucked around her body and another ruffling through her hair – she was growing it out and though it wasn't much longer than normal, she was already feeling the extra work it would take to keep care of it.

She was just about to discard the towel in favor of some real clothes, when a piercing shriek echoed from the direction of Al's room.

Without a second thought she'd collected her gun from the sink counter and was sprinting to the boy's room, free hand holding the towel steady.

"Alphonse!" she called, throwing open his door.

She sighed in relief to find her young charge perfectly safe, her puppy trotting over his blanket-covered body, licking his face, eliciting shrieks of laughter. She set her weapon on the bedside table and sat carefully on the edge of the bed, pulling the dog into her lap. "Hayate," she scolded, placing him on the ground and shooing him out the door. "You know you're supposed to let Alphonse sleep on Saturdays." She shot a small smile in the drowsy boy's direction, but her face quickly fell when she saw him, not rolling over to go back to sleep as she expected, but staring beyond her in what almost looked like horror.

She twisted to look at it – the mirror hanging above the dresser. There, the black lines and flaming, gnarled flesh were clearly visible, sprawling from the edge of the towel, claiming her shoulder blades.

"Alphonse . . ." she breathed, trying to find words to explain.

"That's," he said, mouth trying its best to form the words. "That's alchemy."

She nodded a little, watching his face carefully as his eyes narrowed, still fixed on the reflection.

"That's the circle. The circle on Roy's gloves, isn't it?"

"Yes. It is," she admitted.

His focus flitted from the mirror to her for a moment, before settling on her eyes, expression clouded with fear and disgust. "Did he . . . ?"

"No."

"Then . . . how?" he frowned.

"You could say my father was the first flame alchemist."

The younger of the Elric brothers was smarter than one might expect, and she saw the realization dawn on his face, eyes widening and gazing at her with understanding, to some extent, at least. With that bit of knowledge, it wasn't much of a leap to the truth, and she was glad – those were times she'd rather not have to relate to her young charge. "But . . . the burns?"

She shuddered a little in remembrance and ruffled his hair. "Ishbal," she answered slowly, "left marks on all of us."

* * *

That night at dinner, the boys (yes, all three of them) were playing that game where they tried to sneak their vegetables onto each other's plates and Ed tried his hardest to pour his milk into Mustang's glass. They all thought they were mighty clever to have passed under Hawkeye's superb surveillance, but what they didn't realize was that she managed to sneak extra servings onto each of their plates without them even noticing.

"Hawkeye and I are leaving Central next week," Roy said, popping a bite of chicken into his mouth.

"Why?" Al asked, oblivious as his brother managed to switch their glasses (Al's milk almost entirely gone now).

"There's word of a very talented alchemist in Dublith. I'm going to recruit her."

"Why does Aunt Riza have to go too?"

"Because I'm his aide and bodyguard," she explained gently, taking the pitcher to refill Ed's milk.

"But it's spring break!" Ed protested, frowning at his beverage which was suddenly no longer empty. "You can't leave on spring break."

Roy and his subordinate exchanged a confused look, "What about Risembool?" Of course what about Risembool, it was one of the first trips home they'd ever agreed upon; a whole week without Ed's trouble-making habits and Al trying to take home every stray cat he came across. The adults may have been more excited than the children.

"Didn't Granny tell you?"

"Tell us what?" Roy frowned, slipping some broccoli down to Black Hayate.

"They're going to an automail convention in Rush Valley that week and said we'd be in the way," Ed explained. "I thought she told you."

Both adults shook their heads and immediately jumped into the thought process of what could be done with the Elrics while they were away. "Do you think Gracia would mind?"

Roy shrugged. "I don't know. She's already done so much."

"I'd hate to ask for more," Riza agreed.

"I wonder if one of the men . . ."

Riza shot a glare in the direction of her superior and he instantly realized exactly how bad of an idea this really was – they wouldn't want the children around all of Havoc's smoke for too long, and he was already dog-sitting; the rest of the men lived in the dorms.

"What about that friend of yours? In Stars Hollow? Lorelai, wasn't that her name?"

Riza shook her head and patted at her mouth with her napkin. "She's a working single mother. I don't think she could handle all three of them for a whole week."

Roy sighed, defeated.

"Maybe we could come with you," Al suggested meekly.

"We'll figure something out," Riza said firmly, and dinner continued normally.

* * *

Immediately after dinner, Al grabbed his brother and challenged him to checkers, while Riza ran some water and soap in the sink, the sleeves of her blouse rolled up past her elbows. Roy brought over the dishes and smiled a little upon hearing her humming.

This had become a post-dinner ritual for them – he'd clear the table, she'd wash the dishes, and he'd dry and put away. They only thought it fair, as their young charges were very helpful throughout the week, and they were still children and in need of a break from chores now and then.

After a time, Roy sighed. "I think we're going to have to take them with us."

Riza nodded. "I think so too."

"It can't be . . ._that_ bad, can it?"

The woman shrugged and ran the plate in her hands under the faucet. "Al knows." She handed it to him.

Hands working at drying, he questioned, "Knows what?"

"About the array."

He froze for an instant but recovered quickly. "How did that happen?"

"An unfortunate incident involving Hayate and a towel."

His eyes widened and he could feel his blood rushing south. "So he saw you . . . ?"

"Mind out of the gutter, sir," she instructed, handing him the last of the dishes and unplugging the drain. "He just saw the top half."

"How much does he know?"

"I'm assuming he's gathered that you were my father's apprentice. Though he's still confused about why the research is where it is."

"He's not ready for that," he agreed. "And the . . . ah . . . and the burns?" He glanced at her nervously.

"I avoided divulging that information, sir," she said softly.

"Thank you," he whispered, afraid to meet her eyes.

* * *

As far as Riza was concerned, the train ride to Dublith couldn't have been longer. Mustang had ignored the paperwork he was to work on while they were in transit, and the Elrics had learned some horrid, unending song in school that they never ceased to regale her with. It was no wonder that once they'd finally arrived, she was more than a little irritated.

"A butcher's shop, huh?" Roy commented, looking from the file to the building before him.

"It appears so," his subordinate replied, collecting the folder from him and herding the young Elrics close to her.

The man shrugged and led the way inside, listening as the bell above the door jingled, signaling their entrance. They were greeted by a loud grunt, coming from a bearded man of Armstrong-caliber size, standing behind the counter and wiping his hands on his apron.

"Hello," Roy began, trying to remain as pleasant as possible in this awkward situation. "I'm Lieutenant Colonel Roy Mustang. I was wondering if I could speak with Izumi Curtis."

The large man's frown grew. "Military."

"Excuse me?"

It was then that the door to the back room flew open to reveal a harsh-looking woman, dark braids framing her face as she folded her arms across her chest. "What do you want?"

Roy cleared his throat and approached, greeting in a professional tone, "Izumi Curtis? I'm Lieutenant Colonel Roy Mustang." He held out his hand.

The woman didn't move, eyes darting briefly to his hand, looking thoroughly unimpressed.

He glanced momentarily at his subordinate – who shrugged – and withdrew his hand. "I was wondering if I could speak to you about the State Alchemy Program."

The words had barely left his lips by the time the woman had neatly kicked him in the gut – and, Riza winced, seemed to have accidentally (or perhaps not) hit a bit lower – sending him crumpling to the floor.

Ed came forward, stepping on his guardian in the process, and regarded Izumi skeptically. "Who's the old lady?"

"Edward!" Riza admonished, carefully maneuvering herself and Al around Mustang's prone body.

The older Elric quickly defended himself, "She's older than you!"

"I'm sorry, Edward has a habit of speaking before he thinks," Riza apologized. "I'm Second Lieutenant Hawkeye." She offered her hand and the older woman clasped it curtly. "Please excuse the lieutenant colonel; he's under the impression that charisma and good looks will get him everywhere."

With the help of some womanly understanding, the two officers were soon seated on the couch in the Curtises' living room, their young charges reading comic books at their feet and their less than impressed hostess on a plush chair opposite them. "So what makes you think I'd be interested in becoming a State Alchemist?"

"Practically unlimited resources," Roy listed, "An immediate ranking of major, fair pay . . ."

As if she hadn't heard him, Izumi changed the subject entirely. "Your sons," she commented, glancing to the children on the floor, "how old are they?"

"Sons?!"

"They're not ours," Riza corrected, completely unfazed. "We are merely their guardians."

The older woman nodded. "I didn't think the military looked too kindly on fraternization amongst its members."

"No," the lieutenant agreed quietly, absently smoothing her skirt. "It's grounds for court martial." Beside her, Roy cleared his throat uncomfortably.

Izumi cast him an annoyed look before turning back to the other woman. "How long do you have them?"

"Permanently."

She frowned.

"They're orphans, but due to their remarkable talent in alchemy, the state elected to put them in military custody for their own protection."

Izumi raised her eyebrows, gazing, unconvinced, at the two boys giggling over their comics. "Alchemists?"

"They really are quite talented," Roy supplied.

She shot him a glare before turning to Riza. "Have you found them a teacher?"

The blonde nodded. "Lieutenant Colonel Mustang has been teaching them when he can, but I'm afraid it won't be enough when they get older. We're not sure what they plan to do with it yet, but they've shown nothing but distaste for the State Alchemy Program so far."

The alchemist nodded thoughtfully and made her way to the bookcase, where she found an old leather-bound book. "This," she said, blowing some dust off the cover, "should keep them occupied for some time."

"Oh, no, we couldn't accept-"

Izumi cast the younger woman a stern look and set the book between the Elrics, lingering close to them with an almost sympathetic expression. She straightened and moved toward her chair. "As for finding a new State Alchemist, I . . ." and she trailed off, coughing into her hand, little droplets of blood slipping from between her fingers.

"Mrs. Curtis!" Both officers were on their feet in an instant, Riza with an arm around the other woman's back, holding her steady. She broke free, the attack passing, and wiped her hand and mouth on her handkerchief, free hand casting around for a bottle of medicine.

"There's another alchemist in town, a talented young woman," Izumi continued as if nothing had happened, and took a swig of the bitter liquid. "She works for the locksmith."

"Are you sure you're all right?"

"It happens all the time."

* * *

It wasn't long before the officers decided it was time to leave the Curtises be, that the woman would not be swayed when it came to her opinion of the military. But Riza seemed to genuinely enjoy the female companionship, and Izumi appeared to have developed a bit of a soft spot for the Elrics, and assured them they could write her with any questions their 'idiot' guardian couldn't answer. And so, with a brief farewell, Roy was leading his 'troops' further into town in search of this other alchemist.

The locksmith's shop wasn't very far, and they were once more greeted by the ringing of bells as they walked in the door. A woman – perhaps twenty years of age – looked up to greet them. "Hello," she smiled. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

Roy tentatively held out his hand. "I'm Lieutenant Colonel Roy Mustang. I heard there was an alchemist that works here."

She shook his hand lightly. "An alchemist? Oh, yes. I suppose that would be me."

"Suppose?" he frowned, fearful of yet another dead end.

"It's a hobby," she shrugged. "I'm Anne Simmons."

"Miss Simmons," he nodded. "I'm recruiting for the State Alchemy Program," he explained, glancing behind himself where Riza was scolding Edward for something. "I've heard that you might be interested."

"I don't know how much use I'd be to the military," she admitted, twisting a glove between her fingers.

"We'll just have to find out, then." Dead end, all right, but it wouldn't hurt to ask a few more questions. "What's your specialty?"

"It's," she paused, releasing the fabric, "hard to explain."

He opened his mouth to question her further, but was interrupted by his exasperated lieutenant, informing him that she'd be with the Elrics down the road getting some snacks, before being tugged out of the room by the aforementioned young alchemists.

After some bickering over exactly what they wanted to eat, Ed and Al were racing around the park, picking friendly fights with one another, their much-debated food now long forgotten. Hawkeye couldn't help but smile, watching them from a nearby bench, munching thoughtfully on her own popcorn. To think, when she'd first been given custody of a preteen boy, she'd been more than a little upset and uncertain. Now, though, she realized this was probably the closest she'd ever get to motherhood, and she wasn't going to let it pass her by.

The bench let out a disgruntled groan, drawing her attention to her newly come companion. "They're going to wear themselves out by the time we make it to station," the familiar voice commented.

"I believe, sir, that was the point." She silently offered some of her treats, and he gratefully accepted. "Any luck?"

Roy shrugged, sliding his arms across the back of the bench with a sigh. "I'm not sure; it's worth a shot at least. She's talented enough, I suppose, and the military's desperate for recruits as it is. At this point, anything that might put me in for a promotion."

"Mm," she nodded thoughtfully, murmuring a little, "To the top."

"How long until we leave for Rush Valley?" he yawned, leaning his head back.

She checked her watch and confirmed that they had a little over an hour before they had to catch their train. "Long enough," she replied, and threaded her fingers through Ed's hair as he and his brother settled down at their feet. "Rest for awhile."

* * *

_Comments welcome!_


	6. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA. If I did, there'd have been at least some Roy in chapter 80.

_Author's Note: Well, here it is. Most of it written kinda high on painkillers, but I rather like it. Maybe I should write when I'm sick in bed more often? Anyway, thank you to everyone who's reviewed. This is the last chapter of what I consider to be 'set-up' (that is, if I didn't totally space something). So next chapter is going to start a time jump (time jump, whoo!) and this chapter is the last primarily fluffy chapter. I think the next is at least 90 angst, sorry to say. Even this chapter ends on a comparatively dark note. That said, enjoy! _**  
**

* * *

**Chapter Five**_  
_

Summer was almost over, and Mustang and Hawkeye were happy to be back in Central at last. They'd spent the past month (or perhaps a little more) touring the borders of Amestris, leading a small team in quelling smaller rebellions. Their orders had been to reach compliance 'at any cost', but, to two Ishbal veterans like themselves, they easily saw through this façade, and were certain they were sent on a small-scale genocide campaign. Luckily, Roy was a master of the art of fine print, and she'd only had to fire her gun twice, both in defense of him.

They'd had to leave the Elrics with a tutor for the summer, much to the boys' delight, and they wrote often (the post-script in each of Al's letters to Riza begging for her to let him keep the kitten he'd rescued that Izumi-sensei had disapproved of). They missed each other, though, all four of them, and even Ed had given Roy a brief hug when they were reunited. Al, on the other hand, would not let go of Riza until Roy had announced he was treating them all to ice cream.

After two days of leave to get their affairs in order, the pair was back to work again, wading through a pile of paperwork that easily made its way to Riza's waist. They were in the mess hall, discussing the office gossip they'd missed out on during their time away, when one Maes Hughes slid onto the bench next to Roy.

"Well, look who's back from the farthest reaches of Amestris," he grinned, taking a bite from his apple.

Riza offered him a small smile and Roy patted him on the back, "About time, too, huh? How's," he paused, noticing his lieutenant giving him a severe look. "Shit," he muttered.

"Oh, Gracia? She's wonderful! And she's taken up crochet. Wanna see?" he beamed proudly, holding out the stack of photos the pair had missed in their month-long excursion, along with an unidentifiable mess of yarn.

"Maes," Roy growled. "We do not have time to look at all of these now."

"No need! I got doubles. You can share those with Hawkeye, can't you?"

"Why, of course," Roy said, shooting his subordinate a wicked smirk. "I wouldn't dream of doing otherwise."

Riza frowned at him, cutting through her chicken a bit more harshly than normal. "Any particular reason you decided to join us today, Major?"

"Do I have to have a reason to eat lunch with two of my dearest friends?" the bespectacled man asked innocently, and when he was met with nothing but annoyed looks, he continued, "Just some news I heard from a little birdie last week."

"You have a lot of those, sir," Riza commented, "even considering that you work in investigations."

His grin broadened for a moment, before he pulled on his serious face. "There's a new state alchemist, the Shadow Alchemist."

"Never heard of 'em," Roy shrugged, prodding at a lump of goo on his tray.

"Actually, I think you have. Does the name Anne Simmons ring a bell?"

Roy considered this for a moment, mulling the name over in his mind, until finally it clicked. "She actually passed?" he sputtered in disbelief.

"Mhm, state licensed and everything now. She's up north with General Armstrong right now."

"Poor girl," Riza mused with a smile. "Shocking place for your first assignment."

"She was the only one to pass this time around," Maes continued. "Nevermind the pickings were rather slim, but the brass saw it fit to give the officer who recruited her a promotion, complete with a transfer and spiffy new office."

Roy looked up from the stack of Gracia pictures with his signature smirk. "You mean . . . ?"

"Don't tell anyone I told you, but the transfer notice should be in your office sometime this afternoon."

* * *

Their entire team had been transferred to Eastern, and no-one really seemed concerned about it. The disjointed little family would miss Maes and Gracia, but they'd be able to get by on their own. Riza seemed excited, and had mentioned to Roy that her only living relative – her grandfather – lived in Eastern, and he confided that he'd be able to meet up with an old mentor of his there.

They'd been given two weeks to make arrangements, and they were leaving in the morning. Riza had managed to pack up all of her and Al's things that they wouldn't need, and had them shipped to her grandfather for safe-keeping, so now the four of them were surrounded by boxes in the middle of Mustang's living room, sitting on their pillows splitting an extra large pizza.

"I've never been to Eastern," Al mused, holding his piece in the air as Hayate tried to take a bite out of it.

Riza snapped her fingers and the dog whimpered, lying down beside her. "You'll like it," she assured him.

When they were done eating, Roy gathered their paper plates and napkins into the empty pizza box, and took the rubbish out to the dumpster while Riza saw to getting the Elrics ready for bed. Pajamas donned, teeth brushed and fresh clothes laid out for the morning, the two boys snuggled into their sleeping bags for the night.

Riza, too, was dressed for bed, and was rolling out her sleeping bag when Roy came in from the bathroom. "Excited?" he whispered, careful not to wake the slumbering boys.

"I suppose," she replied, fluffing her pillow. "It's going to be quite an adventure . . . _Colonel_."

He grinned. "I wasn't the only one with a promotion," he reminded her. "And I do believe yours was more well-earned than mine, babysitting everyone like you do."

"Go to sleep, sir, you're like a child on Christmas Eve."

He chuckled and rolled out his own sleeping bag. "I won't deny it."

Within a few minutes they were settled in for sleep, lying awake in the darkness.

"Riza?"

"Mm?"

"Do you remember the last time we did this?"

There was a shuffling as she rolled over to face him, though she, even with her keen sniper's vision, could not see him. "Of course. You couldn't have been a day over twelve."

"It's just not the same," he sighed.

She let out a little snort of laughter, and there was more rustling as she, he presumed, moved to face away from him. "Sir, if you want someone to cuddle with tonight, I'd suggest putting some dog biscuits in your pockets, because I'm staying right where I am."

There was a moment of silence where it seemed he was debating whether or not to formulate a witty response, and then, "Good-night, Riza."

"Good-night, Sir."

* * *

They'd hardly settled into their new apartment when Riza got a call from her grandfather requesting her presence at dinner. Just like him to use his power to see when she was arriving. He'd been pestering her about great-grandchildren (as all relatives do), and had been more than delighted to learn she was the permanent guardian of a preteen boy.

After some shuffling through cardboard boxes, she finally managed to locate Al's nice clothes, and, with the promise of ice cream, managed to get him into them as well. They arrived five minutes early, as was to be expected of the strict First Lieutenant Hawkeye, Al already tugging uncomfortably at his tie, and Hayate scurrying around their feet.

An old man with big glasses and a funny mustache answered the door, and, after returning Riza's smart salute, drew her into a tight embrace. "Well, well, well, my dear," he chuckled, holding her at arm's length. "You're looking better than ever." He glanced behind her at the blond boy, awkwardly holding Hayate's leash. "And you must be Alphonse."

Al nodded, a little nervously, "And this is Black Hayate."

As if on cue, Hayate pranced forward to meet the old man, who dropped to his knees to ruffle the mutt's ears. "Well, it seems I have two great-grandsons! Though a little unconventional, I must say."

"Have you grown to expect anything less from me?"

"This is true," he agreed, and escorted them inside. "Make yourselves at home," he insisted. "Dinner's in the oven."

Riza dropped down to unlatch Hayate's leash and hang it on a hook by the door. "How have you been, Grandfather? I don't hear from you half as much as I'd like."

"I'm pleased to say that's going to change now that you're stationed here," he said, pouring each of them a glass of wine and arranging an orange juice and water bowl for the younger guests. "And you know how it is, things here in Eastern tend to be on the tame side. Lots of paperwork."

Riza nodded and settled into a large plush chair to continue their conversation. "I'm sure my CO is going to love that."

The old man grinned, possibly a tad mischievously. "Sounds like a certain chess partner of mine," he mused.

"Not the one you keep pushing me to marry," she said, repressing the urge to roll her eyes.

"One and the same," he said, getting comfortable on the couch with Alphonse. Their conversation continued amiably, and Riza's grandfather took the opportunity to acquaint himself with Al, and in this time gathered that he was passionate about alchemy and cats, though he missed the name of his favorite comic book character.

The doorbell rang and Riza raised an eyebrow. "Grandfather? Are you expecting more company?"

He sent her a sly look as he clambered to his feet and made his way to the door. "Just an old chess partner."

"Grandfather," she warned in a low voice. "You'd better not be doing what I think you're doing."

He didn't have a chance to respond, for as soon as the door creaked open, they were greeted by a most familiar voice whining, "Who's the old guy?"

"Ed!" Al squeaked, and set about untangling himself from Hayate to greet his brother.

Riza turned suddenly, and could vaguely make out a shape slapping a smaller shape upside the head before snapping a firm salute. "Good evening, General Grumman," came the voice of her commanding officer.

She visibly paled.

When Roy finally made it to the living room, he seemed shocked – and a bit confused – to find his Lieutenant, oddly dressed in some of her nicer clothes, saluting. "Colonel Mustang," she greeted. "Surprise seeing you here."

"Ah, Mustang," Grumman interrupted. "I see you've met my granddaughter, Riza."

The color drained from Mustang's cheeks in an instant. "Granddaughter?"

"You mean she hasn't told you?" Grumman feigned innocence. "I could have sworn you knew." He clapped his hands cheerfully. "Right then, Al, why don't you and your brother help me set the table for dinner?"

The Elrics followed him into the kitchen, chattering excitedly about their respective new apartments – much to everyone's disappointment, they'd been unable to find two in the same building – and the most recent embarrassing tidbit they'd learned about their guardians.

"You swear you didn't know?" Riza snapped, as soon as she assumed everyone else was out of earshot.

"I swear!" Roy held up his hands in a gesture of peace. "I thought his granddaughter was some . . . some . . ."

"Bimbo?"

"Yes!"

"And now?" she frowned, planting her hands on her hips – that universal feminine gesture that always made him cringe.

"What? I didn't mean that _you're_ a bimbo or a floozy or anything!"

"No," she folded her arms across her chest. "I meant about my grandfather. What do you plan on doing about him?"

Roy stroked his chin thoughtfully. "He certainly is trying to play matchmaker, isn't he?"

She joined him in silent thought for a moment, before a gasp escaped her lips. "You don't suppose he might have had something to do with the boys being split up between the two of us, do you?"

"As if we'd ever get him to admit to it," he snorted. "It looks like we're just going to have to lay down the law and make sure he knows that _we're_ abiding by certain laws, too."

Riza agreed, and led him into the kitchen so they could help with dinner. Much to their surprise, any previous talk of marriage was apparently forgotten the remainder of the night. In fact, it seemed Grumman was far more interested in teaching Ed better ways to avoid his milk and vegetables. Of course, this did not particularly please Riza, but she was happy to see her grandfather reliving his glory days in espionage, and couldn't help but offer up some tips she'd learned from sniping. Mustang, however, could only frown out the window, where there was a light trickle of rain splashing against the glass, and mutter something about uselessness.

* * *

They'd managed to settle into a routine once more, and the Elrics were back in school. Ed was delighted to learn they found him responsible enough to keep track of both himself and his brother in his and Mustang's apartment until the two (usually weary) soldiers managed to make it home from the office. If she hadn't known otherwise, Riza would have sworn that they'd been living as some disjoint little family all their lives. Her grandfather was right, though, Eastern had an extraordinarily large amount of paperwork associated with it, but it was better than dealing with hardened criminals on a daily basis. Yes, everything seemed to be going perfectly for once. 

That is, until one day when Havoc came in and dropped a pile of envelopes on her desk.

Most were the usual, notices, memos and the like from other places around Headquarters, some gossip from Gracia and a silly note from her grandfather. But what really caught her eye was a letter, postmarked three weeks ago, from Dublith. From what she could tell, it had taken the beating often associated with mail being redirected due to a military reassignment. She tore into it immediately.

_Lt. Hawkeye,_

_We didn't want to worry you when you were gone on your campaign, and the issue has since been resolved, but I feel you should be kept up to date with the goings on of the young Elrics._

_Don't worry, they've behaved (for the most part anyway) and have been progressing at a startling rate, both in alchemy and martial arts. They're bright boys, both of them. Perhaps that's what makes what I'm about to tell you so worrisome. As I'm sure you know, those two can be sloppier than pigs if you let them off their chores even for a day, and I was forced to sneak in and tidy their room a bit (can't be getting rats now, can we?). When I was there, I found a mess of papers, alchemy notes actually. They were scattered over an open folder, and I was merely going to slip them inside and move the packet to a more reasonable location. But something caught my eye; I recognized the circles drawn there. Now, let me tell you, these were not ordinary circles. In fact, they're some of the most advanced alchemical processes known to date. They were accompanied by corresponding lists; elements needed and in what quantity. There was no doubt – these were research on human transmutation. It wouldn't take an idiot to figure out what they were up to._

_They were going to transmute their mother._

_Now, before you start putting bullets in the wall, know that we've sufficiently handled the situation. I do not feel at liberty to discuss the exact conversation, but you can rest assured that they will never even think about trying such a foolish thing again. But it was only right for you to know, and I hope you can forgive our not writing sooner. This was an isolated incident and, despite what those two might tell you, we enjoyed having them, and they are welcome in our house anytime. Please, keep in touch, and remind Ed to drink his milk every now and then._

_Take care,_

_Izumi (and Sig) Curtis_

Riza stared blankly at the piece of paper for a moment, came to her senses, reread it, and was immediately standing by Mustang's desk, concern etched on her face.

"Lieutenant?" he frowned, looking up from where he was doodling (an intricate, if not somewhat cartoon-ish, representation of the tree outside his window).

"Colonel," she said, thrusting the slightly crinkled page at him. "I think you need to read this, sir."

* * *

_Reviews make the world go round! _


End file.
